The Tomb Raider and the Dragonborn
by Baldor Omnuiik
Summary: Basically not my best work but I wanted to make something fun for myself and hopefully the rest of you
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

**A 7-Part short story based on the reboot with my Skyrim characters Ariot Giant-Eater, Reyner Getsuga and Aaron Edge (Dovahkiin, Blade and Assassin). Lara encounters them all and they help her out while trying to find a way off the island themselves.**

**By the way, Ariot has a variation of the Star Forge Robed Armor from Knights of the Old Republic with it being reinforced by Dragonsteel and Dragonscales. He has a mask that looks like Revan's but it's made of Dragonbone and has spikes and such.**

**With that in mind, let's get rolling!**

**Lara was bound and being choked. She couldn't breathe and couldn't move. The Russian man was choking the life out of her and she couldn't stop him.**

**All of a sudden, his hands loosen after she felt a vast amount of blood splash her in the face. Opening her eyes, she gasped as a figure in robed armor with a sword made from bone and steel was behind him; the sword was shoved straight into the back of his head and came out through his mouth. **

**"What a waste," the man snarled through his horned mask with a black hood over the head; he pulled the sword out and decapitated the Russian. He looked at Lara and slashed upwards, drawing a yelp.**

**Realizing that she was still alive, she felt her stolen weapons and tools were now back on her body. She looked at the man and asked, "Who are you?"**

**"THERE HE IS!" A group of the psychopaths ran at the man, who responded with bellowing, "YOL TOOR SHULLLLLLL!"**

**Lara watched in awe as the man's very words became a powerful ball of fire that incinerated the psychopaths. He looked up and pulled two pistols out; he fired continuously, never stopping.**

**"HOLY SHIT, HE CAN BREATHE FIRE?!" one of them roared.**

**"DAMN RIGHT!" the masked man bellowed; Lara saw a man about to land a sneak attack on him but before she could warn him he turned and implanted an axe with the same makeup of his sword into the man's face. He pulled it out only to hurl it into the chest of another psychopath.**

**"We need to run!" The psychopaths were retreating but Lara got caught by one; before the man did anything, she grabbed a fallen pistol and shot him in the face. **

**She pushed the body off her and threw up, crying and catching her breath at the same time. "Oh, fuck..." Lara was numb. "Oh, fuck..."**

**The man knelt by her and took off his mask; she saw a handsome young man with long brown hair and a big bushy beard looking at her with concern in his deep blue eyes. "We need to move," he said calmly but firmly; Lara felt his voice wash over her, helping her calm down and think rationally before he helped her up and brushed her shoulders off. He smiled at her before an explosion went off, then they ran. **

**The man and Lara stopped for a moment in the jungle to catch their breath. "Okay, who the fuck are you?" Lara demanded.**

**"I'm Ariot. The Dovahkiin." He turned to her and saw her surprised face. "I know I look different, but it was necessary for me to go underground for a while. After destroying the Aldmeri Dominion, the remaining Thalmor have been wrecking my shit so I decided to train for a while like this."**

**Lara was still wrapping her head around him being the Dragonborn that killed Alduin in both Sovengarde and a town in the United States. Everyone had seen the footage. She was surprised, so when he snapped his fingers in front of her face, she asked, "How'd you end up here?"**

**"An incident with my friends Reyner and Aaron involving killing a whole task force of Thalmor and a teleportation spell gone wrong."**

**Lara nodded. "Ah." Tamriellian magic was just starting to flood Earth so not many people knew a lot about it. Ariot had come from Earth but gained the capacity to learn and use it when he went to Tamriel.**

**She shook her head. "We need to find my friends," she pleaded, but Ariot held a hand up. "I know, dear, I know. I need to regroup with Reyner and Aaron, as well."**

**"I need to find Sam, as well."**

**Ariot raised an eyebrow. "I've seen her being taken to the palace."**

**"Then I need to-"**

**"Whoa, there, sweetheart," Ariot said, grabbing her by her tank top and dragging her over to him; the tank top ripped slightly in the process. "First you need to heal up a bit." Handing her a health potion, he said, "Drink it."**

**Lara drank it and gagged; it was repulsive. "Keep it down, girl; don't be a bitch."**

**Lara finally got it down after a few seconds and coughed. "That was fucking horrible!" she swore at the Dragonborn, throwing the glass flask down.**

**"It's an acquired taste, but you feel a bit better now, right?"**

**Lara DID feel warmer and not in so much pain. Her stomach wound was mostly healed up, it was still bleeding, but not too badly. Ariot said, "That needs to be shut." **

**Lara looked at him as he grabbed an iron dagger and whispered, "Yolll." The blade was white-hot. He looked at her and said, "Take your shirt off."**

**Lara covered her breasts with her arms. "What do you mean?" she demanded.**

**"I don't want your shirt to catch fire. Take you fucking shirt off; your wound needs to be closed, goddammit." **

**Lara got it after a second and took her tank top off; her breasts, although in her bra, still bounced in the process. It was no lost on Ariot but he shook his head. "Ariot, you got more important things to do than fucking right now," he said to himself as he knelt down; he had the blade in his right hand he used his left to grip her trembling side. He looked up at her and said, "Use me to help with your pain reactions. You ready?"**

**Lara nodded, breathing heavily, bracing for the pain as she lightly gripped his shoulders. He said, "Okay... 3... 2... 1!"**

**A loud but stifled scream was heard around the immediate area as Ariot firmly pressed the heated blade against her skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and her legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to not move during the whole thing. She was grunting and shrieking quietly; Ariot was rather impressed by her. "Tough bitch," he thought to himself as he said, "There we go." He took the blade off the now-cauterized wound and stuck the knife into the wet ground; Lara was breathing heavily as her heart was rapidly beating. **

**Ariot hugged her tightly and she hugged back. "I've never seen such bravery in something like that," he whispered; Lara felt a tinge of pride at that. She kept him in that comforting embrace until she could breathed relatively normally again.**

**"You okay now?" Ariot asked Lara; she nodded. "Let's get going," she replied, slowly getting up and grabbing her weapons and tools. **

**Ariot got up as well. "Let's move."**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Lara and Ariot were sitting around a fire next to a clean waterfall. It was at that point that they had been working together for a few hours but they both realized how great they were as a team.

Now they had a break.

Ariot was polishing his sword called Jooraghol while Lara was tinkering with her new shotgun. She looked at the waterfall and said, "I need a bit of refreshing." She got up and took her pants and tank top off; she swam into the falling water and ran her hands through her long hair, even though it was in a ponytail. Ariot couldn't stop looking at her glistening body and she noticed. "You can join me if you want."

He took off his armor and was in his boxer briefs; her eyes went wide at his lean muscles as he swam to her and went behind her; she moaned as his Healing Hands spell filled her with warmth as he ran his hands over her wound and his curves. She wrapped one arm around his neck and her other on his arms; she breathed and shivered in excitement as he kissed her neck; she draped her hand on his cheek as their foreheads touched; they kissed passionately, tongues twirling around each other. "I want you..." Lara breathed; Ariot chuckled and replied with, "When we get off the island, sweetheart, I'll take you to Tamriel..."

"Mmm?" Lara turned to face him and cupped his face. "And do what?"

"Tomb raiding," he joked as she brought them to the edge of the bank; she lowered him down and kissed his neck, drawing a moan from him.

She grinned, running her fingers through his hair. "Will we get rich?" Lara asked the Dragonborn as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

They made eye contact as he replied with, "More than your parents ever did."

Lara kissed his lips and her moans were barely heard as the fire crackled by them.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Lara began to get dressed as Ariot did as well. What they did was something they both needed, THAT was for sure. Now it was time to get serious again.

Ariot heard someone in the bushes. "Come out."

Aaron Edge came out of the bushes, kneeling to Ariot. "I finally found your ass," he said exhaustedly; looking at the half-dressed Lara, he looked at Ariot again and joked, "Can't go 1 day without fucking something, eh?"

"Shut up. Get up. I need you to find a small group of survivors."

"Of course. What about Reyner?"

"He can handle himself. Get going."

"Of course, Dragonborn." He jumped into the trees and moved at inhuman speeds.

"That was Aaron?" Lara asked, pulling her shirt on.

Strapping on the last of his armor, Ariot nodded. "The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Aaron Edge. A good friend of mine."

"Huh." She got her equipment back on and cracked her neck. "Shall we get going?"

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Ariot and Lara were fighting their way until they were separated by plane wreckage. "LARA!" Ariot roared.

"ARIOT! GO!" Lara barely strapped the parachute on in time before falling through the window of the cockpit.

Ariot looked at the Solari and chuckled. "You are all dead." His Dragon Aspect surrounding him, he ran into his foes and reaped through them like wheat.

Meanwhile Lara had just taken on and killed her welcoming committee when she heard what sounded like mortar fire. She looked at a nearby area and a tall man in strange Japanese-style armor wielding a two-handed katana in one hand and launching devastating fireballs from the other was bringing hell to the Solari.

"Who the fuck are these guys?!" one Solari roared. "First that guy whose voice kills people, then that black dude who can kills us all in one shot and now this samurai-looking bastard?! What is going on?!"

"Yes, run, you fools," the man called out as he stabbed one in the face and threw him into the one sneaking up on him; launching a fireball into the two of them, he sliced the head off of three of them. "Run, lest you be consumed in the cold fury of the Grandmaster of the Akaviri Blades, Reyner Getsuga."

"Reyner Getsuga? That must be Ariot's best mate!" Lara headed in his direction but was grabbed by two Solari.

"Duck," Reyner said to Lara in her mind; as Lara did so, he exclaimed, "Furious Wild Wind Swipe!"

He decapitated the two Solari with one anime-style special attack; Lara got their bodies off her as Reyner flew down, sheathing his katana on his back. "You must be Lara Croft. Aaron told me you were with Ariot, where is Retard?" Reyner asked immediately.

"Wow, he sounds like fun," she thought to herself. "I was with him a short while ago, but we were separated due to unpredictable circumstances."

"Figures." He turned around and said, "Ariot is near here; he's down in the heart of this gods-forsaken shit town."

"What makes you say-" Lara began but her question was answered when she heard, "YOL TOOR SHULLLL!" and the screams of men were heard.

She looked back to Reyner, only to see him on one of the roofs. "Keep with him and you'll be safe."

With that, he ran off, leaving Lara to run to Ariot.

She saw him covered in vast amounts of his fallen foes' blood; as the last was crawling away, he stabbed him through the head and pulled his blade out.

He looked at Lara and sheathed Jooraghol; they ran to each other and she jumped into his arms, kissing him. "Thank Mara you're alive," Ariot sighed, a wave of relief washing over the both of them.

"Same here." She jumped off him and said, "We need to move!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

While Lara was escaping the caves, Ariot had been interrogating Solari. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared at the Somali.

"Go to hell- AAHKHLDKCK!" Ariot gripped his throat tightly and twisted his blade in the man's stomach. "I said, WHERE IS SHE."

"She escaped in the caves but our feral brethren probably killed her. If not, she's one tough woman."

Ariot snapped his neck and roared, his Voice shaking the caverns. Reyner and Aaron were with him now. "About time you showed up," hissed the Dragonborn.

"We were preoccupied." The Blade and the Assassin with at their friend's side. "Find Lara and kill Himiko so we can get the hell off this island," Aaron said to Ariot.

Ariot nodded and ran through the caverns to find Lara.

As the Followers surrounded them, Reyner asked, "You want to kill that half? They have the shield dudes."

"Nah I'll keep the small fry off your back."

"All right." Reyner and Aaron rushed their enemies and tore through the waves.

At that same time, Lara was trying to rinse off the blood that she had gotten on herself with some water when a familiar voice hissed, "Lara!"

She looked up as a group of Solari ran next to an explosive barrel; she fired a fire arrow into it and took them all out. Ariot whistled. "Goddamn."

She sighed. Ariot looked at her. "You got blood on you," he tried to say but Lara exclaimed, "I KNOW I have blood on me already!"

Reyner got in contact with them via telepathy. "You need to move; theyre going to swarm you."

Lara and Ariot nodded, running to the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

"She's got a grenade launcher!" Ariot saw Lara launching grenades at the Solari assholes, yelling, "THAT'S RIGHT! RUN YOU BASTARDS!" Lara roared.

Aaron nudged Ariot after slitting a Solari's throat, saying, "Now that there is Empress material."

"I know right?" Ariot responded; Reyner smacked the both of them. "Shut up, we need to move."

The three escaped the palace and met up with everyone else. "Reyes, this is Ariot and his friends."

"Where's Roth?" she asked Lara.

Ariot noticed her sadness. "He didn't make it."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Lara.

"Is SHE OKAY?" Reyes nearly punched her. "If it wasn't for Lara we wouldn't be here!" she exclaimed, drawing Ariot to step up to her. "It's not her fault, so shut up."

"What did you say?"

Reyner and Aaron had their weapons out and were at Ariot's side. "You need to step back, woman," Reyner ordered coldly.

"They're right, Reyes; it's not fair."

"You're right. Although I don't know how we're gonna do this without Roth."

"I'm the Dragonborn. Ain't nothing I've yet to have kill me. This bitch Himiko thinks she controls this island. HA!" Looking up at the sky, he roared, "LOK BAH KOOR!"

His Voice ripped the storm apart all around the island, causing the rain to stop pelting. Everyone looked in amazement at Ariot whilst Aaron and Reyner looked indifferent, having seen all this before.

"We'll give you some time," Sam said after Reyes told everyone her intentions to get off the island. "We'll be down there when you return."

Lara and Sam hugged, then she walked away. Now it was just Lara and the Dragonborn and his sworn brothers standing at the pyre of Roth as it burned. "I have to stop Himiko."

"You have my full support." Ariot wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her neck gently. "When we get off this island, I'll make you my Empress."

Lara nodded, stroking his face and kissing his bearded cheek. "Okay."

Reyner coughed while Aaron twirled his blades. "We should scout ahead, Ariot," the Blade Grandmaster said to the Dragonborn.

"Right." He let go of Lara and said, "Find a way to stop Matthias and kill Himiko. We'll be there when you need us."

Lara nodded and kissed his lips. "Don't die."

"Damn right."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

Ariot had just killed another band of Solari with Reyner; Aaron had followed Lara as a shadow companion to keep an eye on her. Just in case.

As Ariot pulled his sword out of the chest of a dying Solari, he pulled his pistol out and shot him in the head.

Reyner's shotgun was heard nearby as blood and brains flew onto Ariot's face. "You blew his brains out. Literally."

Reloading, Reyner shrugged. "Can't be too careful. Who knows, Himiko could potentially bring these assholes back as zombies." He sounded irritated.

"Okay, what's the problem," Ariot asked his Blade and sworn brother as he stomped in the face of the last living Solari in the group.

"Lara's my problem. Her recklessness will get her killed and I'm afraid it'll kill you too."

"So what, you're telling me to abandon her? After the bond we just made not even half a day ago? You're crazy, man; the island's getting to you."

Reyner put his hand on Ariot's chest. "Her plan is suicide. It will get you and that woman killed."

"Her plan," Ariot retorted, taking Reyner's hand off his chest and walking away, "isn't suicide if it has the key component."

"And what's that."

Ariot grinned and pointed his thumb at himself. "Me."

Reyner sighed, then chuckled. He knew Ariot was right. He was always the one who helped save the day. No matter what it was, he always fought. And won. Either from skill or pure luck.

Aaron called via telepathy. "Guys, we have a problem.

"Lara's made her move. And so has Matthias."

Ariot and Reyner looked at each other. "Aaron, you protect the others; Reyner and I will head for Himiko."

"Roger," Aaron said.

Reyner said, "Let's move, Dovahkiin."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:

Ariot and Reyner were tearing their way through the Oni soldiers. "COME ON," Ariot roared as he sliced the head off one and bashed the other's face in with his shield. "WHO'S NEXT?!"

"Ariot!" Reyner sliced and fired spells into the waves of Oni. "I got this; get to Lara!"

Ariot nodded. "Don't fucking die!" the Dragonborn roared as he sped past the Oni in front of him; they all were sliced to bits.

Reyner chuckled, looking at the hordes advancing. "Let's see what Himiko can throw at me."

* * *

"Lara!" Ariot got to the top of the mountain, where the General of the Oni and Lara were squaring off. He roared at Lara, but she wasn't backing down.

Ariot looked at Matthias as he tried to aim his gun at her, but Ariot roared, "FUCK THAT!" He tackled the old man to the ground and started to punch him, then looked at Lara and knocked Matthias out as he charged the General, who was about to crush Lara with his huge mace. He grabbed his mace and lifted it up full force; as the General tumbled back, it roared at him.

"I can shout, too. Watch." He charged it and roared, "FUS RO DAH!"

His Unrelenting Force Shout blew the General off the mountaintop along with the rest of the Stormguard. He heard Lara shooting with two guns. He looked up and saw Matthias being filled full of bullets from Lara. He breathed heavily as Matthias fell off the mountaintop as well.

He struggled up to Himiko with Lara and looked at her. Lara yelled as she plunged her torch into Himiko's heart.

As Himiko screeched inhumanly, Ariot roared, "ENOUGH!" He swung his sword full force and cleaved her head from her shoulders.

The Sun Queen's body exploded as well as the head. Ariot breathed deeply. "Decapitation. Always works, bitch," he hissed, then fell to his knees.

Lara, who was embracing Sam, looked over at Ariot and rushed to him as he threw up blood. "Ariot! Hang in there!"

Ariot grabbed his last health potion, uncorked it and drank it all. It was a Mark II health potion but it would help.

Lara and Sam helped Ariot up; he said, "I'm fine, guys; really."

"You've helped us, so it's only fair for us to help you at least once," Lara replied firmly.

Ariot sighed. "Fine."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Lara and her friends were off the island and on a ship that had found them a few hours ago. A sailor had just finished talking to her and she had decided firmly that she wasn't going home.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist; feeling the warmth of his Healing Hands, Lara chuckled. "You look too serious," Ariot whispered, breath hot.

"I've decided to keep discovering." She looked at the horizon. "To honor my father and Roth's memory."

Ariot kissed her cheek. "Well, you'll be able to do all that when I take you to Skyrim."

Lara looked at him.

He grinned, handing her a black fur knapsack. "Study up. And get used to wearing furred light armor." Looking at her as he walked away, he added, "You'll need it."

Lara looked into the knapsack and pulled out a book. "'An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim,'" she commented.

Opening it, her eyes went wide at the previous owner of the copy.

"Father?"

* * *

Thanks so much! This wasn't my best Fanfiction, but I wrote it over the course of two days while being hyped with caffeine and junk food. Give me some credit lol.

Anyway please feel free to give me feedback or reviews. I'm going to go to sleep now. For like, 3 days.

EVER

BS


End file.
